Taeng's Atelier
__TOC__ The is a crafting building in FarmVille. By collecting certain bushels, a farmer may produce in it. The can be placed on any farm. Stages Your has a star rating assigned to it, this coincides with the different stages of how the building will look. When you first get your building it will be a 1 star building or it will be in its 1st stage and will allow you to craft 2 items at a time. With each progressive stage you will be allowed to craft 1 more item at a time, up to a maximum of 6 items at a time. Recipes and Ingredients Farmers can increase the level of their recipes to a maximum of Level 100. The recipe increases by one every time the farmer makes the good two times. Higher level recipes cost more and can be used to buy more fuel. Leveling up recipes unlocks the ability to level up the crafting cottage. Goods require a set amount of time on the table to become ready, but they do not spoil if left on the table past this time. Assuming that bushel drop rates are the same for all seeds one can calculate the expected productiveness of different recipes, which are done mostly via do-it-yourself (i.e. bushels found by yourself). Independent from the actual bushel drop rate one can compare different recipes by summing up the growth time of the underlying seeds and dividing that number by the amount of produced products. The lower this value, the higher the output, e.g. a Fresh Sachet would have a value of { ( ~( ~3 \times 8 ~) ~+ ( ~3 \times 10 ~) + 23 ~) \div 2 = 38.5 } Of course, this calculation is done ignoring neighbors - whose bushels and their willingness to buy products is an important factor. Taking them into account you have to think about the following issues: * You may not be able to produce as fast as your neighbors buy your products. With a fully upgraded Craft Cottage, you can finish up to 24 recipes per day, i.e. 48-96 products. With hundreds of active neighbors, you should aim to make level 4 or level 5 recipes as these will net the highest income per time—assuming you do get the bushels to create them all. * When you fetch bushels from neighbors, you can always fetch 3 per neighbor, regardless of their seeds' growth time. I.e., recipes with only very few bushels might be quite productive, regardless of their underlying seeds' growth time. Even if only one of your neighbors plants a specific long-growth time seed over and over then a related recipe might be much more productive to you than others. * If only very few neighbors buy your products, then it might be wise to concentrate on one specific recipe that you can produce without a hassle. Since your neighbors often would buy the most expensive product (though it does not have the best fuel/coins ratio), this is the best way to increase your income. Crafting Table See also Category:crafting building